Commission: Invitational
by Major Mike Powell III
Summary: The Hayate Yagami Invitational, an invitation for Teana and Subaru in the form of an exquisite video for them to enjoy starring Nanoha and Fate. This is one Movie Night neither Teana nor Subaru will ever forget. One-shot, sequel to "Movie Nights". Lewd, not safe for work, nor safe for home, or anywhere, really. Sexy times ahead. Read, Enjoy and Review!


**Invitational**

 **By Major Mike Powell III, a Commission for Anthurak**

It is a new day, a new Friday night at the Nakajima household. This only means one thing: it's another Movie Night for Teana Lanster and Subaru Nakajima.

"Come on, Tiiia~! I've been looking forward to this all week!" The bluenette of the duo whined adorably where she lay on her bed, on her tummy and torso propped up on her elbows, her legs kicking back and forth and sometimes crossing at the ankles. In her hand, she held the remote control of the DVD player their Commander had sent them. The girl was just itching to press PLAY to start the movie with the beautiful box art, "The Movie of School Idols of Love!" which promised a wonderful, lyrical adventure for a group of nine beautiful young women that want to become the very best idols like no-one ever was.

It had been a gift from Hayate Yagami herself, an actual, legit movie, instead of the usual cheap, dubious, copies she procured from Saint Kaizer knows where.

The carrot-top, Teana, rolled her eyes and playfully swatted at Subaru's foot from her spot on the side of the bed, where she sat and checked her e-mails on a holographic screen.

"Hang on, Subaru. I was busy today and didn't have time to check my e-mail all day long. It could be something important, you know?" Teana's beautiful blue eyes gave her girlfriend a once over, greedily taking in the sight of loveliness that was Subaru Nakajima wearing a silky, opaque blue negligee with frills on the lower edge and on the top that displayed a lovely cleavage. Since becoming girlfriends, Subaru had also taken up the habit of not wearing a bra on their Movie Nights, which sat just fine with Teana. On her lower body, there was a hint of a silky cerulean thong wedged sweetly between Subaru's butt cheeks, whose lower portions were left bare by the cloth of the negligee and then, there was that sweet, sweet space between Subaru's bottom and her mid-thigh, the expanse of soft, smooth skin visible before Subaru's legs were lovingly encased by cerulean thigh-high stockings.

Subaru gave a sweet little yelp and turned to look at her partner with a pout when Teana couldn't help herself and, with her index and middle finger, pressed into the flesh of her blue beloved's inner thigh, just because.

"E-Eep~! Mou, Tia is a perv!" The youngest Nakajima sister rolled onto her side, grabbing a pillow and flinging it in Teana's direction, missing her completely. The two young women in love shared a giggle.

"Takes one to know one~ Besides, you just…" Teana blushed slightly and nibbled on her bottom lip, looking away from Subaru's emerald-green gaze. "You're just too cute and…and sexy…wearing that outfit…" She ended up muttering mostly to herself but Subaru heard her clearly.

"Awwww, Tia~!" Cue Subaru hurling herself at a surprised Teana, wrapping her arms around her and nuzzling the soft and warm nightgown that the carrot-top was wearing, a soft orange, a shade lighter than her hair. That was all she wore. No bra underneath, but she wasn't bold enough to go commando. Underneath the nightgown, Teana wore a pair of passion-red silk panties with a very high cut on the hips.

"O-Oi, Su-Subaru~! Sheesh, c'mon! Knock it off, I can't see my inbox with your ahoge in the way~!" Teana groaned but ended up giggling, playfully blowing on the bluenette in her chest's single lock of hair that sometimes seemed to turn into question and exclamation marks, and she could have sworn she once saw the ahoge take on a heart shape. It must have been her imagination that one time.

But in any case, Teana managed. She wrapped an arm around Subaru's shoulders and gently stroked her hair as her beloved rested her cheek between her breasts, swiping around her holo-screen with her free hand.

"Meh…nothing…nothing…ugh, not these guys again, stupid cable companies and their spam…" Teana deadpanned. Then, she blinked and tilted her head. "…huh…"

"Hm? What is it, Tia?" Subaru lifted her face from its perch on Teana's bosom and turned to look at the holo-screen. "Ok…what's that e-mail there? It has a file attached to it…"

"Yeah, but…the sender is completely blank…are those lines and air quotes…an emoji…?" Teana looked adorable as she squinted and scrunched up her face to make out the form on the screen. Subaru giggled.

"It…looks like…uh…what was that Earth creature…? The fluffy one, brown and black with what looks like a face mask…?" Teana muttered and moved her finger to the e-mail in question, highlighting it. She pondered whether or not to just delete it.

"It's a tanuki!" Subaru suddenly piped up. Teana looked down at her. "Yeah, it's a tanuki. I see it. A raccoon! Hayate-san's favorite animal~!" The bluenette explained with a big grin on her face. Teana sweatdropped.

"O…k…so…let's say this e-mail is from her…and she sent a video…and o-oi, Subaru, what are you-?! Stop that, I…!" Teana blinked twice and then, was too slow to swat away Subaru's finger as the bluenette reached up to tap the highlighted e-mail with the emoji for a sender address and suddenly, the holo-screen went black.

"…Subaru…what did you just do…?" For a moment, Teana packed but then, two lights, almost like spotlights, appeared on the screen and then, they swooped down to shine on two people, two women…and standing under the spotlight, Intelligent Devices in their hands, were…

"…Fate-san?" "Nanoha-san?" Teana and Subaru looked at each other and then back at the video. The beautiful TSAB Enforcer and Combat Instructor gave winks to the screen and then, Bardiche and Raising Heart glowed bright and in a flash of light and bare skin (Teana rolled her eyes at the swooning Subaru, who always adored to see Nanoha transform), clothes bursting and then forming into Barrier Jackets, Nanoha and Fate T. Takamachi-Harlaown stood under the spotlight with their weapons in their staff forms, encased in outfits that took Teana and Subaru's breath away.

Fate and Nanoha wore the same outfit, except color-swapped; yellow and black for the blonde and blue and white for the auburn-haired woman. The outfit itself looked like a far, obscenely skimpier version of Fate's Sonic Form bodysuit that kept the elbow gloves that were tied together with rings around the ladies' middle fingers, as well as the thigh-high, high-heeled boots.

There was a slight difference between, however: the cloth of the bodysuit actually reached the women's waists, exposing an indecent amount of thigh and hip, and the outer halves of Fate's huge breasts were completely exposed as the top portion of the bodysuit only covered the inner halves of her bosom. Meanwhile, Nanoha's white bodysuit with blue trim exposed an incredible cleavage with a huge cutout in the middle of the chest, and Teana and Subaru could swear they saw the hint of pink of Nanoha's areolas.

Then, with seductive looks in their eyes and matching smiles, Fate and Nanoha, the TSAB Enforcer and Combat Instructor…began to dance a slow and deliberate pole dance using Bardiche and Raising Heart as strip poles, all the while staring at the camera, seemingly looking right into Teana and Subaru's very souls.

Nanoha placed Raising Heart between her thighs as she turned around and rested her cheek on the staff's weapon end to kiss the glowing red jewel while she wiggled her hips and shook her delicious bubble butt, licking her hips and arching her back to smother Raising Heart's grip in her incredible cleavage and then she spun around, extending a long, exquisite leg and wrapping it around Raising Heart, the staff remaining still as Nanoha spun herself around it and lowered herself to the floor, which had a fog lit up by black light.

Teana and Subaru, in the back of their minds, managed to notice there was a sensual song playing in the background of the video, just a mellow tune with honey-coated and sensual lyrics they couldn't bother to remember even if they tried.

While Nanoha spun herself around Raising Heart, Fate was smooshed up against Bardiche, her front facing the camera, her huge breasts sandwiching the staff in their incredible softness and the cloth of her bodysuit was _so_ tight, a nipple slip would soon become unavoidable. Fate grinned the most seductive smile either Teana or Subaru had ever seen as she licked the back of the glowing yellow jewel of Bardiche's axe head and she then lowered herself, her breasts still smothering the pole, and she then stood on her high-heeled feet, squatting, with her incredible camel toe pressed flush against the staff.

Then, Fate _moaned_. The video had music _and_ sound.

"…S-Subaruuu…am…am I in Heaven…?" Teana sighed with rapture. Her fine panties were beyond ruined when she heard Fate moan, and then heat coiled within her loins as Fate began to hump the staff with slow, purposefully exaggerated motions, drawing more absolutely exquisite moans and sighs from the often demure, cool and sweet, sometimes shrinking violet blonde that now looked like she was born for the pole dance, born to stand before a crowd of enraptured patrons at the most high-end, classiest of strip clubs.

Teana didn't quite get a proper answer from Subaru, as the bluenette only uttered "OhmyGodohmyGodohmyGod…" almost on a loop as she watched Nanoha's performance.

The Combat Instructor-turned stripper gazed at the camera even as she ripped off the top portion of her Sonic Form bodysuit and then bent backwards, backwards, all while she lowered herself to her knees and pressed her crotch flush up against the staff of Raising Heart after kissing the glowing red jewel, and she was now bent over backwards with her back almost parallel to her calves where she knelt on the floor, grinding her sweet pussy against Raising Heart's staff as she willed it to stand straight.

Then, Nanoha moaned and cooed beautifully into her own nipple as she took one heaving tit and brought the hot-pink tip to her lips with a hand while her other hand kneaded her other breast and tugged at and twisted the nipple to make herself cry out with delight.

"…mmmhnnnng…~!" Subaru bit her lip and her eyes teared up, she fought so hard to not have an orgasm just from this sight of erotic loveliness, but she couldn't and she let off the most adorably erotic whine Teana had ever heard.

"S-Subaru…did you just…did you just _cum_?!" Teana breathed and she felt her own pussy throb when Fate herself took her own top and pulled the cloth further inwards, not unlike a one-piece swimsuit, to expose her huge tits and then, sandwiched the pole of Bardiche between those gorgeous, creamy-white orbs of flesh topped off with stiff, hot-pink nipples.

"… _fuck!_ " The carrot-top breathed. She just came, too. Her panties were ruined beyond repair and she was seriously regretting not wearing a bra under her nightgown. Her nipples were hard as diamonds and the silky cloth of her nightwear wasn't doing her any favors.

And then, Fate and Nanoha stopped their humping of their Intelligent Devices and then, the two women turned to face each other. They pressed their delectable asses against the poles, smothering them with their jiggling cheeks and the spectacular women grabbed each other by the nipples and pulled, both giving out gorgeous cries of pain-delight before pressing their lips against each other's.

Nanoha and Fate groped each other's tits while they twerked their sweet asses, smothering Bardiche and Raising Heart's poles in the ample flesh of their jiggling and shaking derrieres. The two women moaned into their lip lock and soon, they took their hands off of each other's breasts and wrapped their arms around each other's torsos and arched their backs to have their huge breasts dock, nipple-to-nipple, malleable flesh molding and smothering the other as they pressed their tits together and deepened their kiss, with drool slipping from their sloppy kiss and dripping down onto their chests.

And as Nanoha and Fate kissed and caresses and rubbed each other's breasts, sides, asses and thighs, Teana and Subaru too found themselves truly beginning to indulge in this pleasure.

Subaru lay on her tummy, her chest on the bed and butt in the air, her eyes hazy and lost in the rapture of the incredibly hot and sexy and erotic video before them, drool coming from the corner of her open, moaning mouth. She had both hands buried in her panties, one hand steadily pumping three fingers in and out of herself while she used the thumb and index finger of the other hand to rub and tease her clit.

Teana too was masturbating, sitting at the edge of the bed, one hand on the bed behind her while she used her free hand to tease her outer folds, long-since having ditched her ruined panties, two fingers pumping her pussy, legs nice and spread open, chest heaving with her labored, ragged breath, sweet coos and little cries of bliss coming from her mouth as she randomly flicked and pressed down on her clit not unlike a button.

Soon, Subaru's room in the Nakajima household became coated with the smell of women in heat as well as filled with the sounds of pleasure of Nanoha and Fate, Subaru and Teana, as the blonde and auburn haired women kissed and groped each other, now with their staves pressed together and breasts smothering the poles as well as each other, since their titty flesh was so abundant, their nipples pressed against each other and Nanoha and Fate licked the poles separating them. They also kneaded and groped each other's uber-exposed asses, sweet thighs, landing slaps on each other's exquisite derrieres, eliciting sweet cries of pain-pleasure from both women.

Then, Fate and Nanoha shared another deep, passionate kiss and in a burst of light, their Intelligent Devcies merged into one large pole that reached high into the ceiling and they stabbed it firmly into the floor.

So, the two wives and open-relationship paramours of their fellow Riot Force 6 unit female members shared a two-woman pole dance…now completely naked, not a stitch of clothing on their amazing bodies. Not even their hair ribbons remained, leaving their incredibly long, silky blonde and auburn tresses to spill down their backs and reach their calves.

Teana and Subaru cried out in beautiful sync as the two girls reached orgasm thanks to their own handiwork on their pussies and the breath-taking visual stimulation of the two women they admired with a burning passion.

And even before Teana and Subaru could properly ride off their sensual high and gently climb back down, their hands reached other and the bluenette and carrot-top found themselves resting side-by-side, helping each other get completely naked (except for Subaru's silky cerulean stockings) before sharing a deep, passionate, tongue-laden kiss with each other before letting their hands roam; Subaru kneaded an ass cheek and breast on Teana while the carrot-top groped a perky globe of flesh and squeezed and kneaded the yielding exposed flesh of thigh above a cerulean stocking.

Then, Nanoha and Fate gave a loud cry of pleasure upon burying three fingers inside each other's pussies, with Fate's sweet voice now a cacophony of pleasure as Nanoha let go of her lips from a kiss and then attached those plush lips and hot, wet mouth to a stiff nipple of Fate's, with the two women pressed tightly against the pole, the shiny black-with-white pole still sandwiched between their bosoms.

While Nanoha munched on her tit and buried three fingers in her dripping snatch, Fate returned the favor with her own fingers inside her wife along with landing several slaps on Nanoha's sweet bubble butt, making the auburn haired combat instructor squeal and moan into her nipple, thus sending pleasurable vibrations into her chest and her every nerve.

Their eyes still locked onto the screen, Teana and Subaru remained sitting side-by-side on the edge of the bed, one leg sitting over the other to keep them spread and one hand and fingers firmly lodged in each other's sopping-wet pussies, their cores throbbing with need, hot and slick as they steadily pumped three fingers into each other's folds.

Even as they randomly kissed while still pounding each other's pussies with their fingers, Teana and Subaru kept their eyes on the screen, looking at their adored idols putting on a sex show for them.

"Haah..hah…chu…oh my God…yessss…Subaru…Subaru…aaahhh…Fate-san…Fate-saaan~!"

"Tia…Tia…oh God, I'm so hot…I…I can't even…Nanoha-san! Nanoha-sannnn~!"

Teana and Subaru moaned and sighed. They whispered their adoration for each other and their superiors, flicking each other's clits with their thumbs while plunging their fingers into each other's deepest vaginal depths.

Meanwhile, on the video, Nanoha and Fate together were quickly climbing up the grand finale.

They were wrapped as around the pole as they were each other, standing on one leg, the other wrapped around the pole and each other's, their ankles around each other's asses. Breasts still smooshed together between each other and the pole. Lips parted and the two women sharing the same breath, moaning, sighing, whining and crying out with delight in each other's heated, hotly-blushing faces as they humped the pole, their pussy juices squirting all over one another's crotches and inner thighs and dribbling down the glistening pole between them.

Nanoha and Fate were passionately locked with each other and their united pole, humping it, grinding against its smooth, cold surface.

The two gorgeous strippers in heat began bucked and grinded against each other and the pole between them with almost a desperate, fast, hard pace…and then, they stopped just for a few scant seconds and then they humped and collided with the pole and each other one last time, throwing their heads back and screaming at the top of their lungs.

Fate and Nanoha, Subaru and Teana all came, and they came at the same time, and they came _hard_ in beautiful sync.

"FATE-CHAN" "FATE-SAN! "NANOHAAAA!" "NANOHA-SAAAANNN!"

The following minute was filled with panting and gasping for breath, sweet, soft little moans here and there.

Then, Teana and Subaru opened their eyes and sat back up after having fallen on their backs on the bed. Through half-lidded eyes, less hazy now having gotten through the fog of pleasure, the carrot top and bluenette could see, appearing above a passed-out, passion-spent, cuddled together Nanoha and Fate, letters, pink letters, appearing out of thin air.

"…W-Whoa…" "Yeah…"

On the screen before Teana and Subaru read…

" _You are cordially invited to my After~Dark birthday party~_

 _With love for her lesbian army._

 _Yours truly, Hayate Yagami~"_

 _ **~The End~?**_

Haaaaah~ I'm back in the game, baby~! And this time, I don't have to quote Big Boss! 8D Thank you for your preference, Anthurak-san! Thank you for your business and I hope this story lived up to your expectations. :3

And of course, I hope you too folks enjoyed this little tale of debauchery~ Tis also my first time ever writing a pole dance, so, I hope I did well enough job describing such beauty. *O*

Reviews are always preferred and encouraged. Niiiice and long and detailed and productive reviews, 'k fellas? It's only fair, yesh~? :3

Seeya next story, seeya next commission! Thanks again for your business, Anthurak-san!

Oh yeah! Also, just so you know, fellas: this story is set after "Movie Nights", a prior Subaru x Teana story of mine. So, if you want some more context for this, please do go read (~and review) that story, 'k~? And also, kudos to the ones that catch the reference, the easter egg, to a certain idol anime movie about incredibly yuri and shippable school idols~ ;3

Semper-Fi! Carry on!


End file.
